Sans limites !
by Zenit4ever
Summary: Harry fait des reves dérangant a propos de Draco et a de plus en plus de difficultés a ce contrôler. Ma première fic donc n'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos commentaires
1. Intro

Intro

Disclaimer: Les perso appartienne a JK.

* * *

Sa peau crème semblait si douce et sucrée, la perfection de ses fesses... Il  
imagine ses mains sur ces hanches invitantes...

Il le rend fou...

Il rêve de sa bouche sur son sexe, de l'extase dans ses yeux d'argent, la  
surprise lorsqu'il goûte ses testicules, ses fesses... déguste son anus.  
C'est sa première fois avec un homme!

Il empoigne son sexe, le fait glisser entre ses fesses. Il l'agace de son  
gland... lui insère un doigt délicatement.

J'entame un doux mouvement... encore. Il donne un timide coup de rein,  
j'enfonce mon doigt plus profondément en lui...

Il gémit... mmm... douce mélodie... il est si étroit... mmm... je glisse un  
autre doigt à la suite du premier. Il suit la cadence, s'empale sur mes  
doigts. J'en ai tellement envie...

Je veux ses fesses empalées sur ma verge, le pénétrer doucement... écouter  
ses soupirs, percevoir ses gémissements. Je veux l'entrendre murmurer mon  
prénom... le crier, le chevaucher, sentir son intimité douce et chaude se  
contracter de plaisir, lui donner plusieurs orgasmes...

Il enduit lui même mon pénis de lubrifiant. J'ai envie de le prendre  
brutalement, je dois me contrôler. J'insère doucement mon pénis dans son  
anus étroit... chaud... vierge. Il gémit, il est si bon, si excitant. Je lui  
caresse la verge d'une main experte et lui murmure:

-Tu es si doux et chaud... Draco j'aime ton cul...

Draco se met soudainement à me faire complètement entrer en lui...

-Prend moi plus fort... Harry... oui comme ça...

-Draco tu me fais jouir..

Draco enfonce ma verge le plus loin possible et se laisse submerger par  
l'extase qui l'assaillit avec violence des deux côtés, si intense...

Harry s'éveille honteux, comme chaque fois, la verge bien dure et dressée.  
Il se sent pervers! Il rit tout seul ...

Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi... oui il sait. Il a envie de lui, il veut le  
faire sien. Il rêvais !

* * *

Harry se fit violence. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à controler  
ces pensées obsédantes. Tout cela parce que Malfoy, nu à quatre pattes  
devant la baignoire de la salle de bain du deuxième, cherchait je ne sais  
quoi par terre... Draco n'en sut rien, Harry tenais à rester discret sur le  
sujet. Il fabulait depuis deux semaines déja...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages apartiennent a JK

Reviews: Laissez les info si vous voulez les réponces aux reviews!

Alors Voila la suite

* * *

Chapitre 2

Harry s'éveille finalement et file sous la douche, il se frictionne abuse du savon coco et noisette...on ne sait jamais...sort complètement de ses rêveries, se décide a descendre tranquillement vers la grande salle.

Harry s'installe comfortablement aux côtés de Ron et Hermionne espérant faire taire son bruyant estomac...

- Bon matin Harry !

-Bonjour Ron, Mionne !

-Vous avez bien dormi ! demande Harry un sourire moqueur aux lèvres...

-Très bien merci Harry, répond Ron beaucoup trop vite, gené et bafouillant presque.

Hermionne devient lentement rouge cramoisi en tente désespérément de lancer des coups de coudes dans les côtes de son amoureux..

-Mais comment tu sais ?

Harry toujours sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Tu sais Mionne...les sort de silences c'est fait pour certaines occasion dison...bruyante !

Hermionne rougit de plus belle.

-Bah ..bien au moin Ron fait bien la chose a ce que j'ai entendu

Ron devient rouge tomate.

Bon d'accord j'arrête mais, maintenant que je vous ai bien embarasser, je pourrait discuter d'un petit probleme qui me tracasse.

-Non mais Harry pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque pour ca !(Hermionne est plutôt furieuse)

-Mais Mionne ,c'est que c'est très délicat.

Harry tourne subitement les talons plantant ces deux amis absourdis.

-Non mais ta vu cela? que se passe t-il avec Harry?

-Aucune idée il est vraiment bizzare et toujours ailleur...

-Il ne t'a rien dit?

-Rien qui justifie cela.

-Il y a quelquechose qui cloche avec lui

-Ouais, Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être autant dans la lune.

-Bon je file a la bibliothèque, On se voit plus tard ?

-Bien sur !

Ron retourne a la salle commune des déja a toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec sa douce dans la chambre privé de la préfete.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Harry farfouille entre les rayons attendant de surprendre Hermionne. Elle se retrouve toujours a la bibliothèque, aucune raison pour qu'elle ne soit pas encore la...

Hermionne arrive fimalement et s'installe justement sur sa table favorite. Harry s'installe en face d'elle.

-Mionne ?

Hermionne saute pratiquement en bas de sa chaise.

-Harry non mais tu ma fait une de ces frousse !Je suis concentrer tu vois pas ?

-Jai besoin d'aide..

-Mais c'est pas pareil alors !Pourquoi tu l'a pas dit avant ? c'est quoi le problème ?

-Tu crois que c'est normal de rêver de garçon ?

-Je vois pas le problème Harry tout le monde fait des rêves, c'est évidant que ca fait changement de Voldemort.

-Non mais tu sais...des rêves plutôt..

-Oh..Harry..mais..je..

A suivre...


End file.
